


Possession

by Lunaxier (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Sans, Character Death, Papyrus has magic - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lunaxier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk has just made it to Asgore's throne room and is preparing to face him in battle for one last time.  But, after the fight, Undyne begins to act strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is my very first fanfiction I've ever written and I really hope you enjoy it!! :) Constructive criticism and tips for improvement are greatly appreciated!!! Please no mean comments!!

You walked through the abandoned throne room, feeling a strong sense of dread hanging over you as you remembered what you had to do. You didn't want to fight Asgore. You would prefer if everyone could just live in peace. 

You had run into numerous enemies throughout your trek through the underground. You had managed to not take a single life. You didn't want to hurt anyone. Sadly, you knew Asgore would leave you no choice. The last time you had fought Asgore, Asgore refused to let you spare him. You knew it will be the same as it was before Flowey corrupted your save file and changed the timeline for the worse. 

However, you continued to walk forward, the upcoming light from the next room filling you with determination. You walked through the door into the large room. It was dark, with a glow of light radiating out from the center of it. You took the hallway leading down to the barrier, ready to face what comes next with determination.

You walked through the beautiful arch that leads to the barrier. Inside, the environment around you transitioned from black to white periodically, filling you with a newfound hope that maybe things will be different this time. 

Asgore stood there, with his back turned to you, waiting for you. 

“This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground. If, by chance, you have any unfinished business, please do what you must”, Asgore said with remorse in his voice.

You knew you were ready for this so you chose to continue on. 

“I see. This is it then”, Asgore said as he turned toward you. “Ready?” he said with that same remorseful tone he had used before. “Human. It was nice to meet you. Goodbye.”

But just as he said that last word, a fireball came firing at him. Since he didn't see it, he was thrown to the wall from the blast. He just sat there, staring in shock at the monster who had attacked him with the fiery magic. It was none other, than Toriel.

“What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor, innocent, youth...”, she said as she walked towards you. “Do not be afraid my child. It is I, Toriel, your friend and guardian. At first, I thought I would let you make your journey alone, but I could not stop worrying about you. Your adventure must have been so treacherous...and ultimately it would burden you with a horrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat Asgore. However...I realized...I cannot allow that. It is not right to sacrifice someone simply to let someone leave here. Is that not what I have been trying to prevent this whole time? So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is, he deserves mercy, too.”

“Tori! You came back!” said Asgore with joy filling his voice.

“ Do not “Tori” me, Dreemurr! You pathetic whelp. If you really wanted to free our kind, you could've gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL, taken six souls from the humans, then come back and freed everyone peacefully. But instead, you made everyone live in despair because you would rather wait here, meekly hoping another human never comes.”

“...Tori, you're right. I am a miserable creature. But, do you think we can at least be friends again?” said Asgore, with pain evident on his face. 

Toriel sighed as she said, “No, Asgore.”

“Ngahhhhhh!!! Asgore! Human!! Nobody fight each other!!! Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll...!! I'll...!!” Undyne screamed at you and Asgore.

“Hello. I am Toriel. Are you the human's friend?” she asked with a friendly smile. “It is nice to meet you.”

“Uh, yeah...? Nice to meet you!” Undyne said with a warm smile. She then walked over to Asgore. “Hey Asgore, is that your ex? Geez. That's rough, buddy.” she said with a pitying glance.

“H-hey! Nobody hurt each other...!!” Alphys said as she walked into the room. 

“Oh! Are you another friend?” said Toriel with a questioning smile. “I am Toriel. Hello!”

“Uh, h-h-hi!...(There's two of them???) said Alphys with a shy smile as she walked towards Asgore and Undyne.

“HEY! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE, THEN I'LL!!! BE FORCED!!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!!” said Papyrus as he into the center of the room. 

“Hello!” said Toriel, not even bothering to ask if he was a friend of yours or not.

“OH! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY! PSST, HEY HUMAN! DID ASGORE SHAVE...? Papyrus said as you tried to conceal your laugh of amusement at his naivity. “AND...CLONE HIMSELF!!!! 

“Hey guys, what's up?” Sans said as he entered the room with his typical grin on his face. 

“That voice...!!” said Toriel with excitement in her eyes as she walked towards Sans. “Hello, I think we may, know each other?”

“Oh hey. I recognize your voice, too.” said Sans with his usual grin on his face but a bit wider than usual. 

“I am Toriel. So nice to meet you.” said Toriel with a sweet tone.

“The name's Sans. And, uh, same.” said Sans awkwardly but still cheerfully.

“Oh! Wait, then...! This must be your brother, Papyrus! Greetings Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you”, said Toriel with a sweet smile.

The tall skeleton's cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink, but just as he was about to respond, Undyne yelled,”YOU IDIOTS!!!”

You quickly turned to Undyne,wondering what had gotten into her. Before you had time to ponder this for too long, Papyrus asked with a worried tone,”UNDYNE!! WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!”

“HAHA!! YOU'RE ALL SO FOOLISH!! YOU REALLY HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT?!?!” And with that, Undyne lunged straight for Papyrus.

 


	2. Undyne, or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne attacks Papyrus and they attempt to figure out what's going on with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!!! :) Thank you to anyone who read or left kudos on my story. That helped inspire me to write this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!!!! (Special thanks to my BFF Sara for helping me proofread and revise this story. Couldn't have done it without her)

Before Papyrus could understand what was going on, he was forcefully shoved to the ground. Undyne, spear in hand, brought the spear back, ready to plunge it into Papyrus's skull when she was suddenly surrounded by a light blue light. She immediately stopped moving, held in place by the magic of Papyrus's older brother, Sans, who's left eye was glowing a brilliant shade of light blue. Sans then proceeded to slam Undyne into the far right wall with all the force he could muster. She fell to the ground, pain flashing in her eyes.

“STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!!!!” Sans said with a deep, menacing growl. He approached Undyne just as she picked herself off the hard floor, wincing slightly as she did. She faced Sans with a malevolent glare, hatred burning in her eyes.

Sans immediately summoned gaster blasters and aimed them straight for Undyne. She dodged with amazing speed and agility. She then summoned her light blue spear, throwing it forcefully at Sans shoulder. It swiftly embedded itself deep into Sans' shoulder, crushing each bone it touched. He fell to his knees in pain, tearing the spear out of his injured shoulder and dropping it onto the ground.

“BROTHER!!” Papyrus cried out as he ran to his injured brothers aid. Papyrus knelt down next to his brother as he summoned bones to hold off Undyne. Papyrus's right eye glowed a bright orange as he attempted to use healing magic on his injured brother.

In Papyrus's distracted state, he didn't notice Undyne had already dodged his attack and was charging for him, spear in hand. 

“Papyrus!!!!! Watch out!!!!” you yelled, desperately trying to warn Papyrus of the oncoming attacker. You would've attacked her yourself if you weren't so against fighting monsters, so that was the most you could do. 

Papyrus got up and turned towards Undyne, his right eye still glowing orange from his attempts at healing Sans. He attempted to dodge but was a second too late. Undyne's spear embedded itself all the way through Papyrus's chest. He fell to the ground, crying out in agony and clutching his chest. 

Despite Sans injury, he quickly surrounded Undyne with his bright blue magic, slamming her body against wall after wall relentlessly. As soon as the magic surrounding Undyne faded away, her unconscious body fell limply to the ground. 

“U-UNDYNE!!!” Alphys screeched as she ran to Undyne's unconscious form. “W-why did you d-do that?!?!? Sans didn't even seem to notice Alphys had said anything. He was kneeling down next to his brother, magic burning fiercely in his left eye as he attempted to heal him. 

You cautiously walked towards Papyrus and Sans, scared Sans might hurt you if you get too close to Papyrus. Despite your doubts, you weren't thrown into a wall when you got close to them so you continued to walk forward. 

“Sans, is there anything I can do to help?” you asked gently when you were within a couple of feet of them. 

“Unless you recently developed magic, then no,” he said but despite his intent focus, he looked as if he was about to feint from exhaustion. Even though you knew Sans desperately needed to rest, you knew he wouldn't leave Papyrus's side, so you gave up and just watched him work.

 

* * *

 

You don't know how long you were sitting there watching Sans heal Papyrus. Had it been minutes? Hours? Or only a few seconds?. It must have been awhile because when Sans exhausted voice finally said, “Done,” you almost screamed out of surprise of hearing him speak after such a long time of listening to nothing but your comrades breathing.

Sans immediately laid onto the ground, exhausted and panting, but still keeping a watchful eye on Papyrus. 

“You okay, Sans? You should go rest. Toriel (who had been watching Sans work as well) and I can watch over him,” you said with a worried smile.

“Okay. But if anything happens to him, you're gonna have a bad time,” he said just before he teleported away. His last words filled you with anxiety which only made you keep an even more watchful eye on Papyrus.

Just as Sans left though, Undyne began to awaken, and you began to regret sending Sans away.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Bad Times are Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Undyne awakens and everybody has a BAD TIME.

“Ngahhhhh!!! Why are you punks all staring at me like that?!?” Undyne yelled with clear annoyance. Despite her comment, everyone continued to stare at her. “What happened to Papyrus?!?” she said with a worried expression as she noticed Papyrus laying unconscious on the ground.

“He was, um......., attacked”, you said as you tried to avoid her rugged glare.

“ATTACKED?!? By who?!? I'll teach that punk what for!!!” Undyne screamed as she, despite her injuries, ungracefully got up to stand next to Papyrus's unconscious body.

“It was.................you, but it wasn't, if that makes sense”, you said as you finally met her shocked gaze.

“I didn't attack Papyrus!!! I would NEVER attack Papyrus!!!” she said with disbelief deep in her voice. However, just as you were about to respond, Sans appeared next to you, clearly looking better after his nap.

“YOU!!!” he said as his left eye began to glow blue. Undyne was instantly surrounded by Sans blue magic, holding her in place.

“Woah!! Sans, calm down!!” she said, fear evident in her shaky voice.

“Sans! Stop! She doesn't know what happened”, you said, trying to appease Sans. He looked at you, still holding Undyne in place with his blue magic.

“How could she not know what happened?!?” he asked, clearly frustrated.

“He's right Sans! Undyne doesn't know what happened”, Toriel said, trying to pacify his aggressive state. He released Undyne from his magical grip, and she ungracefully fell to the ground.

Before anyone could utter another word, Papyrus began to stir. He slowly sat up, groaning as he did.

“PAP!!!” Sans said as he ran to embrace his brother in a gentle but passionate embrace. Before Sans could completely rap his arms around Papyrus, Papyrus shoved Sans away with a look of disgust.

“YOU FOOLS!!! YOU STILL DON'T RECOGNIZE ME?!?!? said Papyrus in a voice deeper than his usual tone. “IT'S ME, CHARA!!!” he said with a sickening smile.

“But.............how did you manage to possess Undyne?!?” you said with a disbelieving tone. You knew you hadn't felt Chara's presence in the back of your mind for a while, but at the time it seemed more like a blessing than a twisted plan. You didn't think she could leave your mind.

“IT WAS SO EASY!!! I ONLY HAD TO LATCH ONTO SOMEONE WITH A LOT OF DETERMINATION!!!” said Papyrus, jolting you from your thoughts. “UNDYNE WAS THE PERFECT PUPPET!!! SHE WAS FULL OF DETERMINATION TO REACH THE SURFACE, AND WHEN YOU GOT HERE, YOU ONLY STRENGTHENED HER DETERMINATION!!! ALL I HAD TO DO AFTER THAT WAS CONVINCE HER TO GIVE ME CONTROL!!! I HONESTLY THOUGHT SHE WAS SMART ENOUGH TO NOT LET ME POSSESS HER, BUT SHE LET ME BECAUSE I TOLD HER IT WAS THE ONLY WAY TO REACH THE SURFACE!!!” Papyrus said as Undyne gave a menacing growl.

“Chara, I've defeated you many times in other timelines! You think killing you one more time will be that hard?!?” Sans practically screamed at her.

“OH BUT WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO KILL YOUR SWEET, INNOCENT LITTTLE BROTHER IN THE PROCESS?!?!?” said Papyrus with an innocent smile. And with that he summoned a bone and attacked Sans.

Sans attempted to dodge but was caught off guard by the sudden attack causing a bone to hit him straight in his injured shoulder. He cried out, falling to the ground at Papyrus's feet. But, before Papyrus could deliver the killing hit to Sans, he was shoved to the ground by Undyne.

He fell to his knees as Undyne raised her spear, ready to plunge it into his skull. Sans was there in an instant, eye lit up with magic, holding Undyne in place.

“Sans!!! We have to end this!!! Let go of me!!!” she screamed at him as Papyrus got up and summoned more bones. Sans released Undyne from his magical grip just as bones were flung at him with incredible speed. One hit him in the leg, knocking him off his feet.

As he lay there clutching his leg in pain, Papyrus began to walk towards him, bone in hand. Undyne was right behind him, spear in hand, as she plunged it into his skull. The second the spear hit his skull, it shattered into pieces. He collapsed. Hitting the ground just as he turned to dust.

 

 

 

 


End file.
